


First Meeting

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Hermione's first meeting with her future wife, Bellatrix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this time to say, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, are the same age as the Marauders Gen. Harry is James' younger brother instead of his son. And Ron is the oldest, and his parents are older so he would have been born when they were sixteen. I will calculate a timeline later.
> 
> So Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the year younger then Lily, James, Severus, and everyone else in their year.
> 
> Also, this is a muggle AU, sorry if that puts you off. It just is what it is.
> 
> 48(dialogue) "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity."/3(plot/action) Meeting a spouse/loved one for the first time
> 
> 223 words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

"I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity." The woman stated right into Hermione's ear after she slapped the cuffs on her.

"It's a good thing I'm insane." The next thing Hermione knew was a pair of lips on hers, and a pair of handcuffs slipping into her open hands. When she unfroze, she was alone.

"Damn it!"

"How was work?" Ron asked, setting the drink on the table before her. They were right in the middle of their divorce, but they were on good terms, both knew it was for the better. Their kids were staying with Ron's parents, since Hermione's both still work. Only until the end of the divorce.

"It was frustrating. That thief, Bellatrix Lestrange, she escaped, again. Now I understand why everyone hates her. But, as first meetings go, I think ours was better." Hermione complained, her fingers touching her lips. Ron frowned. They met at ten, and had pretty much fought like cats and dogs for two years before their mutual friend Harry locked them in a closet to fix their problems.

"Is that all that happened?" Ron's words came out knowingly. Hermione looked up at him.

"I, I think I might like the thief a little too much."

**Author's Note:**

> So? I don't know if I did Bellatrix justice.
> 
> And I didn't notice until I wrote that last story, but Hermione had a crush on Bellatrix's sister at one point... Hm.
> 
> Mars


End file.
